Bolt Bending
by NadoGirl18
Summary: Makorra: Mako teaches Korra how to Lightning bend (post Book 4)


**For _aangrolls_ on tumblr:**

* * *

><p>"No. I'm not gonna do it Korra," Mako said sternly, crossing his arms.<p>

"But I might need it Mako! Please?" Korra begged, practically jumping, "I just want to know how to use it just incase, plus I still need to know how to deflect it!"

"I said no Korra. It's too dangerous," he told her again. Mako walked off, leaving Korra behind in the probending arena. Korra pouted, throwing her gear into her gym bag. Ever since Republic City expanded itself and rebuilt the arena, the Fire Ferrets were back at it. The season started almost 4 weeks ago, and it was going great! The Probending board was even considering adding airbenders to the game.

But all Korra really wanted to do was learn how to bend lightning. She already learned the sub-forms of all the other elements, why was he so against her learning to bend lightning?

A few days later, after Korra had been bribing Mako enough, she asked him again, "Please, please, please Mako! I just want to shoot lightning and deflect it! That's all! Fire is the only element that I don't know a subform in."

"Fine," he said quietly, unraveling his gloves.

"What was that?" Korra egged him.

"i said fine. I'll do it. I'll meet you at air temple island tonight," he answered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be waiting at the meditation gardens," she grabbed her bag and ran out in full gear, "Bye Mako!"

That night Korra waited for Mako in the meditation gardens, she was bending a small flame in her hand, the light danced across her face. She heard the footsteps, quick but heavy, walking up the path. the flame in her hand sputtered and went out. "Hey Mako."

"Hi, you ready?" he asked. Mako shrugged his coat off. It was a hot night, the moon was present but the light shining from Republic city was enough.

They walked to the beach, away from the trees and the house. The two stopped on a dry spot near some boulder formations. "First, you need to be calm. Let your energy build up and then flow," he said.

"Way to move fast," Korra laughed, "go on oh wise one."

"Find the energy around you and collect it. Bring the energy in, let in travel through your stomach, and release it in one blow," he took a deep breath. Korra stepped back, watching with big eyes. Mako gathered his energy and let it flow through him. His eyes burst open and sparks flew out of his fingertips. The sky lit bright white, a flash colors followed. It was power, beauty, light, but then it was all gone with a loud crash. "There," Mako took sharp breathes and padded the sweat off his face. "You need to let the energy flow and do not allow it to touch your heart. The heart cannot contain that power but your stomach can," he traced a path from one finger to his stomach and back up to the other finger. Deflecting lightning is the same thing. You just have to collect the energy, let it flow through your body, and out the other side. Just never let it near your heart."

"Okay, collect energy, don't touch my heart, release lightning. Got it," Korra stepped forward and planted her feet to the ground. "How much energy do I need to collect?" she asked.

"Start small, I know you don't want to, but the first time always hurts for awhile. You need to keep it steady," he replied.

Korra nodded, and focused on the energy around her. She inhaled and closed her eyes. Moving her hands like Mako, she felt the energy collecting. the power felt like being in the avatar state, but less adrenaline. She trailed a path to her stomach and felt a buzz fill her gut. The energy kept flowing up into her other arm. The build of was like being burned from the inside out at the hand. Korra's eyes went wide as a bolt of energy left her body. The flash was stunning, the heat came off strong and the water reflected the light back into the sky. It stopped and left the sky dark. "Wow."

"That was… good Korra," Mako praised. He chuckled watching her catch her breath. "You okay there Mrs Avatar?"

Korra glared at him, "I will light you up flame boy."

"I don't doubt that you will," he retorted. "Come on, lets go inside."

"But I want to try again. Just let me catch my breath," she pleaded.

"No, that is enough for today. We are going inside," he put his coat back on and helped Korra walk back to the house.

"Fine," Korra panted, "but we are doing this again tomorrow."

Mako laughed at her determination, "Sure we are Korra."

* * *

><p><strong>My first ever Makorra Fic. I hope you liked this one and I will probably be updating the <em>Kainora Quick Prompts <em>story tonight as well. Still not over that Book 4 Finale :'0**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
